Slow and Steady
by Khaleesii
Summary: This story happened long before their blue-eyed sun, Naruto, came into their lives. The story about how Minato and Kushina continued to fall in love with each other.


The sunlight travelled through the room, giving it a dim morning light.

Kushina had never been so comfortable in her life.

Slowly opening her eyes, she realized she was in bed.

Surrounded by pillows, Kushina could feel pressure at her waist. Only then did her vision adjust a little to the light, and all she saw was a bundle of bright yellow.

His soft hair was so close to her that it gently tickled her face. She couldn't see him properly, as he was lower than her, his face hidden in her chest.

Minato was sleeping peacefully next to her, both arms trapping her in a sweet embrace.

Before she could stop herself, Kushina called his name very softly.

"Mi-Minato…"

He pulled her closer to him. She was completely glued to his body, and couldn't help but blush at his action. She tried again.

"Minato… Are you awake?..."

She was answered by a touch on her lower back. His hand caressed her skin, up and down. How did he manage to get under her shirt that fast?

Minato then raised his head, light blue eyes slowly opening to meet her violet ones, and Kushina couldn't help but stare at his messy blond hair, and at that naughty smirk he had plastered on his face.

"Good morning, Kushina" - he whispered, still smiling.

He was still tracing patterns on her back, and Kushina felt the need of doing something before he went any further.

Sure, they shared his bed sometimes, but nothing else had happened, and she still wasn't completely used to the breathtaking kisses he sometimes gave her.

"H-hey" – she managed to say, placing her hand on his chest – "Stop that, you know I have to leave soon."

With that, he withdrew his hand, and gave her a light kiss on her nose.

"I know." – he simply said, giving her a small and honest smile.

Kushina got out of bed and headed to the kitchen, where she started preparing breakfast. Minato followed her and sat at the table, watching her as she put on her white apron.

They were together for two months now, and recently she'd been sleeping in his house more often. And he knew Kushina well enough to safely conclude that she always gave some kind of excuse when they started getting a little more intimate.

He knew that it wasn't because she didn't like it. Kushina just wasn't used to any of that. All those new feelings and emotions scared her a little, and he thought that that was just another part of her that he found adorable.

Seeing her cook their meal while humming a little tune was another thing he loved about her. She was carefree, yet always determined and strong.

"I'll never understand how you can like that stuff" – she said while placing a hot cup of coffee in front of him.

"It helps me wake up" – he answered, amused at his girlfriend's dislike for bitter things.

"There must be other ways to wake you up…" - Kushina said absent mindedly, while covering a pot.

She jumped a little when he appeared behind her, grabbing her waist, both arms trapping her. His face was close to her nape, and she could feel his breath on her neck. It sent shivers down her spine.

"There are." – he whispered at her ear – "Shall we put them into practice?"

And with that she froze.

She felt lips at the back of her neck. Those same lips kissed her then behind her ear, before nibbling at her earlobe.

"Wha-What are you doing, Minato?" – she managed to whisper whilst tightly grabbing the kitchen cloth she had at hand.

"Waking up." – he answered her as if it were the most logical thing in the world.

A soft trace of red covered her cheeks when he moved his hand to her belly, underneath her shirt. As if this wasn't enough, Minato's mouth continued to kiss her in sensitive places, like the base of her neck, her right ear and her jaw, sometimes biting the spot and earning a soft gasp from Kushina.

Whatever he was doing to her, it was making the redhead lose her senses, especially when his right hand travelled up her torso.

Her heart started beating frantically when she remembered she wasn't wearing a bra.

Minato's fingertips brushed the base of her chest, and a loud knock on the front door made him stop.

"KU-SHI-NA!" – a familiar female voice outside called her.

_'Shit, it's Mikoto.' – _Kushina thought. She didn't know whether to be sad or relieved that she was there.

"OI!" – another voice called, this time it was her wild and impatient friend, Tsume – "You guys better not be doing anything dirty in there!"

Kushina blushed furiously at her friend's words.

"Sh-Shut up!" – she stammered – "We're not like that, _'ya know_!"

She then turned to face Minato. His hands never left her waist, and he was staring down at her with that smile that made her melt.

"I guess you have to go" – he said softly.

She just nodded at him like a lost child.

"I'll be back tonight." – she added.

And then she surprised him by giving him a small and sweet kiss on the lips. She promptly headed towards the front door, after leaving her apron on the counter.

Minato smiled dearly at the gesture. As he watched her close the door behind her, he couldn't help but feel strangely impatient. She had just left and he wanted her in his arms again. But she was coming back that night, so he had no choice but to wait. Unfortunately, he had things to do too. He turned to the table where a cold and long forgotten coffee was.

Tonight he would enjoy her company as much as possible.


End file.
